


A Sure Thing

by misura



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we going to be breaking into another lawyer's office again?" Daniel asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



It was Audrey putting on the scarf with the roses that gave the game away, really. Up until then, there'd been some mumblings and grumblings and even a glimpse of a Snoball, vanishing discretely into her handbag, followed by a glare that had dared him to comment (which, needless to say, he hadn't).

On the other hand, they _were_ married. That gave a man certain rights, surely.

So.

"Are we going to be breaking into another lawyer's office again?" Daniel asked. He considered picking up a newspaper to appear more casual, but he'd read it two times already.

More importantly: _Audrey'd seen him_ read it two times already, and she was not the kind of woman who would meekly accept him resorting to such an obvious tactic.

"We?" she said and what do you know, she'd found a way to divert the conversation after all, even without his providing her with a perfect diversion. "There's no 'we' here, Daniel. There's me, and there's you, and there's _my_ client getting screwed over by some scumbag lawyer and - "

"And _you're_ going to break into his office to find proof of this ... screwing over." Daniel grimaced at the inelegant expression. "To ... right this injustice. By any means necessary." Much better, if possibly slightly less accurate. He didn't think she'd go any further than an only slightly illegal bit of snooping around, as opposed to, say, throwing people through walls or off of buildings, the way true champions of justice apparently were in the habit of doing, at least according to the latest Summer blockbuster.

Audrey looked him straight in the eye. She had very lovely eyes, Daniel thought. A man could drown in eyes like hers - and had, more than once, he dared say.

"I'm going to see if he's in for a meeting," she said. "To talk."

"Right." Daniel considered his options. They were limited. As Audrey had pointed out earlier: it wasn't his case. That didn't mean it wasn't any of his business, of course, but it did somewhat cramp his style, for all that it left her at liberty to talk about the thing over dinner, lunch, breakfast and most waking moments in between.

"I mean, it's not like he's one of those paranoid types or something," Audrey said.

"Oh, you mean with security cameras and stuff." Daniel pondered the proper way to express the opinion that while a fellow lawyer might not look paranoid, he did, in fact, look as if he might react rather poorly to discovering opposing counsel rummaging about in his workplace.

"Yes. Exactly." Audrey tossed back her hair. She'd left it loose - possibly to reduce the odds of being recognized if she were to be caught on camera after all, which felt far too much like good sense to be at all likely.

Then again, Daniel hardly imagined she'd done it to tempt him to get up and attempt to stop her through the use of somewhat less ... conventional methods than vocally expressed arguments.

He imagined getting up and taking off his shirt, just to see what would happen, nevertheless.

"I grant you it's unlikely he's anywhere near that level of paranoid - or skill, if you'll allow me to put a slightly different spin on things." Daniel still had his cameras. He _liked_ his cameras. "Still, there's always a risk."

"Are you _worried_ about me?" Audrey asked. The expression on her face suggested there was only one safe answer to this question.

"Frankly, yes," Daniel said. (It hadn't been that one.) "It's just that, well, you are, after all, a woman."

"How nice of you to notice."

Daniel winced even though, really, he should have seen that one coming. "Look, I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself. You can take excellent care of yourself. I mean, if you discount that time in Ireland, which I am perfectly willing to do - I mean, you were in a foreign country; it's perfectly natural you wouldn't be - "

Audrey glared daggers at him. "I was doing _fine_ in Ireland."

"Absolutely." Daniel smiled at her warmly. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say you were doing more than fine."

"Oh, right," Audrey said, "you mean like when I got drunk and married to you. Except not really."

"It was a marriage of the soul," Daniel said. "Our two hearts entwined as one. It was a deeply spiritual experience for me. Very emotionally fulfilling."

"You don't remember a thing either, huh?" Audrey checked her watch and frowned.

"65% chance of rain tonight." Daniel still preferred a good movie or CNN over the Weather Channel, but that didn't mean he didn't pay attention when it was dispensing information that might prove useful to him. "Hardly ideal weather conditions for an aspiring burglar."

Audrey sighed. "I want to beat this guy. I mean, _really_ beat him."

"I could wait for him in a dark alley, wearing a ski mask," Daniel offered. He would, too, although he didn't think he'd actually commit any acts of violence vis á vis a fellow lawyer. "Or ... "

Audrey gave him a deeply suspicious look. "Or?"

"Or we could go through those three boxes of files again and look for what we missed the first two times we went through them," Daniel said. "Admittedly, not quite the way I'd hoped to be spending my evening, but I do know how important this case is to you and so, well, it's a sacrifice I am more than happy to make."

"A sacrifice," Audrey repeated flatly.

Daniel managed not to grin. "A privilege, I meant to say. An honor, and my very great pleasure." Time to bring this thing home now. "Then, if we still haven't found anything, we can go do something in that lovely grey area between legal and not legal tomorrow night, when there's only a 45% chance of rain. How does that sound?"

"Fine." Audrey tossed her handbag on the couch. "But we'd better find something."

"I'm sure we will," Daniel said. He was a professional lawyer; he knew quite well how to sound convincing. Besides, if someone had three boxes of paperwork to spare to send you, it was a safe bet to assume there was going to be something in there that hadn't been vetted quite as thoroughly as it should have been. "So, for dinner tonight: sushi or Italian?"


End file.
